


A Reluctant Holiday

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Lords generally do not like holidays, especially Narvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reluctant Holiday

This was supposed to be an official errand. They were supposed to have gone to a conference together, and testified about something very important. Instead, they had somehow managed to crash the TARDIS on a foreign beach. Romana was displeased, and everyone seemed to be blaming each other. 

“ _Hush_  now!” Leela’s voice rang out above them all. “I say we should have our vacation, if we are here now. The TARDIS is a time machine, and we can come back in time before the meeting.”

Romana, Brax, and Narvin looked at her, not sure whether to be enthusiastic or not.

“I agree with the savage,” Braxiatel said after a moment, and Leela punched him in the shoulder. “Leela!”

“You will call me by my name, Braxiatel.” Leela scowled. Romana sighed, and went to open the TARDIS door.

“I suppose it cannot hurt. We do have all the time in the world.” Romana stepped out onto the beach, and heard Leela make a triumphant sound. Leela barreled past her into the water, and Romana laughed. Braxiatel brushed past her and began to examine sea shells. She waited for Narvin, but he did not come.

Narvin was standing with his arms folded in the TARDIS, looking rather disgruntled.

“Oh, come along, Narvin. You may take a break, too.” Romana tugged him by the hand, but he did not move. 

“I don’t  _like_  beaches,” Narvin grumbled, but Romana was already leading him out of the TARDIS. “I do not swim, Madame President.” Romana turned to him, surprised.

“Well then. It’s about time that someone taught you.”


End file.
